The First Murder
by iliveinmiddleearth
Summary: The first murder of Gondor since the beginning of the first age has just taken place while Aragorn is away. Arwen has to get involved...
1. A Jolt in the Night

Disclaimer: I am not at all affiliated with J.R.R. Tolkien or The Lord of the Rings books, movies, video games etc. The only way I am affiliated is that I am obsessed with them, but who isn't? Anyways, I do not own any of Tolkien's places, ideas, characters, etc. so please don't sue me!

Hey all my readers! First of all, I'd like to say that I am so glad that you are reading my story (or at least reading this) and that this is my first real fanfic (Sara and Valarato was for a class and had to be downsized, I just decided to put it out there), so please don't be too harsh in your reviews. I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism, and I hope you like it.

* * *

The First Murder

Chapter 1: A Jolt in the Night

Arwen leaned against the balcony and took in the night air. Her long black hair seeped around her shoulders in the cool wind as she looked out across the expanse that was Gondor. She watched the lights of Osgiliath flicker on and off as families went to bed, and guards woke up. She sighed heavily, missing Aragorn terribly. He was in Ithilien visiting Faramir and Eowyn, helping to settle a few things there. Arwen tiredly turned back to her room, ready to go to bed.

Screams pierced the early night, as Arwen ran back to her balcony and looked across Minas Tirith for the commotion. Guards were now yelling loudly, apparently really angry about something. It was a level below her, and she could see the guards chasing after a lone man on a horse. The rider proceeded down the levels of the city, and came to the gate. The guards yelled to the men not to open the gate, but they were too far away. It was impossible to hear them, and the gate opened slowly as the rider galloped down the road towards Osgiliath.

Arwen called to her guard, Inelon. He quickly came into her room, with a worried look on his face.

"What has happened? Why all the commotion? Who was that man?" Arwen asked, her mind racing.

Inelon thought quickly and replied, "There is some whisper that there has been a murder, but it has yet to be confirmed. As soon as I find out, I will bring it here to you. Will you staying awake, or should I hold information until tomorrow?"

"A murder! I will stay awake for another hour but after that, hold the information until tomorrow. If the rumor is true, we must go after the man that did it. This would be the first murder under my husband's rule, and justice must be served," she said frantically. Her voice softened, "Quickly now, go find out what has happened, if you can, and please try to hurry."

Inelon walked briskly out of the room, and Arwen sat down on the bed wearily. Things had been going so well under Aragorn's rule. She now missed him terribly, and wondered what he was doing. Somehow, she knew it was a murder. She could feel it in her heart, and she despaired for the poor victim. She leaned back against her headboard, and thought for a while. She slowly slid down further and further as the minutes ticked by, and eventually her eyes closed as she lost the fight to stay awake.

Inelon strode back to Arwen's room, preparing what he was about to tell her. He knocked loudly on the door, but no one answered. He waited for a little while longer, and finally came to the conclusion that she had fallen asleep. He turned around, annoyed at the other guard for not being there yet. It was no longer his turn to stand guard. He leaned against the wall, tapping his foot in annoyance. After a while he other guard ran up, exasperated.

"Sorry," Falimer said, coming to a halt. "Got tied up. Have you heard the new rumors? It's a shame, the first murder in Gondor since the beginning of the Fourth Age. Well, I'll let you get to bed then, goodnight."

"Thanks for your thoughtfulness," Inelon said icily, and walked down the hall towards his quarters, disappearing at the turn.

Falimer sighed and turned, taking his position to guard Arwen's room.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it...please please please please review... I shall update with the second chapter as soon as I can. I have a lot of the story planned out, but there is the subject of homework...grr to it. Plus, it takes me a long time to write things because I have to figure out how to link everything together. By the way, you should read JillValentine44 stuff, because she is really really good. She doesn't have any LotR, but if you like Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter, or Secret Window (go Johnny Depp!) she has really really good fics about them! Yay! Anyways, please review, and I shall have another chapter up soon (I hope). 


	2. Justice to be Served

Well, here's my next chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

The First Murder

Chapter 2: Justice to be Served

The next day Arwen woke up refreshed. She then remembered the events of the night before, and sat up thinking about what she was going to do. She decided it was best not to panic, and quickly got dressed in a pretty light blue dress. After she was ready she called to her guard, "Inelon? Falimer? Can you come in here?"

There was a sound of grinding metal outside her door as Falimer awoke from his daydream and came inside. "Yes, is there something wrong?"

"No, well actually yes. Have you heard anything about what happened last night?" she inquired.

"Well yes, I was there. I was one of the men trying to capture him. Too bad he got to the horses, we would have had him."

Arwen was relieved that someone knew what was going on, and she pressed, "Who was murdered? Who was the murderer? Why?"

"The murderer was a man named Ganel. He murdered," Falimer was scared of the repercussions that might happen after he said who was murdered but he finally seemed to mumble out, "Ioreth."

Arwen, shocked, felt tears form in her eyes. "Ioreth was one of my best friends here. She was wise and understood me." Suddenly a fire flickered in Arwen's eyes. We must get this Ganel. I want to kill him myself. Where was he headed?"

"I don't know," Falimer said sympathetically. "My best guess would be Osgiliath. There are a lot of places that they have not yet rebuilt there, and you will find the shady people of Gondor in those places."

"Then it is for Osgiliath I make," Arwen said with power in her voice, and started towards her armor in the corner of the room.

"Wait!" said Falimer, "My Lord Aragorn would never let you go alone. He cares for you too much."

"This task must be accomplished by me, and by me alone."

"My Lord Aragorn would not permit it, I know he wouldn't," said Falimer desperately. "Please, take me with you. If you will not, at least send him a letter asking him what he would want you to do."

"Fine," Arwen said defeated, knowing in her heart that Aragorn wouldn't want her to go alone. "I will send him a letter. He will know what to do about this. You can go now." She went to a table in the corner of the room and got out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink as Falimer returned relieved to his post.

Arwen wrote a quick letter to Aragorn explaining the situation and put it in an envelope sealed it. She quickly went outside into the daylight and made her way towards the stables, followed closely by Falimer. She quickly found Talin, the guard with the fastest horse inside the walls of Minas Tirith and handed him the envelope, asking him to take it to Lord Aragorn. With a short bow to Arwen, he quickly saddled his horse and readied for his short trip to Ithilien.

Arwen turned to go see when the services for Ioreth would be. As she made her way over to Ioreth's house, where undoubtedly someone there would know, she ran into Inelon.

"I've been looking for you my Lady Arwen," he said, "I have the news you have asked for." He turned to Falimer, "I believe it is my turn for duty, good day Falimer," he said shortly.

Falimer walked away discontentedly, swearing under his breath.

"Yes, so I have the news you have asked for," said Inelon.

"I have already heard from Falimer," said Arwen distractedly. "I am on my way to Ioreth's house now to see when the funeral will be." She could have sworn that she heard Inelon mumble something.

"I'm sorry, what was that you were saying?" she asked him interested.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Did you say something about a funeral? Well, there will be one for Ioreth tomorrow."

Arwen wondered for a second about what he was mumbling about and finally came to a conclusion. "Why do you and Falimer despise each other so much?"

"What are you talking about my Lady Arwen?"

"You cannot tell me that you don't despise each other. I can see it." She turned to walk towards the gardens now that she knew when the funeral would be. "Why do you dislike him?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I just don't like him." Inelon said. "Ever since he has joined me in the guarding of you, he has been trying to prove himself better than me, neglecting some of his lesser duties, leaving me to do them. I have been in the royal guard since I was seventeen, yet he acts as if he knows so much more than me when he has only been in the guard for the last four years. He neglects my instructions, even some that came straight from my Lord Aragorn. I have said enough of this though. What is to be done about Ganel?"

He followed her through the gardens as Arwen watched the beautiful peaceful flowers around her.

"I want to kill the man myself, but Falimer said I should seek Aragorn's opinion first, so I wrote him a letter. I am awaiting the reply."

"He did that much right," said Inelon looking concerned. "I am glad that you did not go out alone. It would not have been safe. I don't doubt your skill Lady Arwen, but I know the kind of people that can be out there."

"Yes, yes. I am just worried that he will be able to leave Osgiliath before I can get to them if I wait so long for Aragorn to reply."

"He will be swift, I am sure of it. He will probably not be leaving Osgiliath anytime soon. There are many places to hide there, from what I hear. The rebuilding is going slowly," he assured her.

"I suppose you are right."

Arwen, having skipped breakfast, was very hungry so they went and ate lunch. After lunch, she went to the first and second levels and watched the worker rebuild houses, not knowing what else to do with herself. She thought they would welcome her being there, and they worked harder than ever in her presence. All the men wanted to impress her even though they knew she belonged to Aragorn. She went among the men and talked to them all, and even helped a little bit in spots. As the sunset surrounded Minas Tirith, she went back up and ate her dinner.

After dinner, she went back into her room and bathed, thinking for a long time about how she was going avenge Ioreth's death. She got out, and made ready for bed. She went to bed, her mind more at ease than it had been the whole day.

Out in the hall, Inelon again waited for Falimer's arrival. Falimer came up, looking mad about something.

"Why are you always late?" Inelon said, annoyed at the fact.

"It is not your business."

"It will be the king's business as soon as he gets back. Don't try to slip by me, Falimer. If something were to happen, they would take the word of me over you."

"Not if I could prove your guilt, which I could, in so many ways."

Inelon walked away, grumbling at Falimer's immaturity.

Falimer took his spot, cursing at Inelon's arrogance.

* * *

A lot of character development so far, but believe me, there will be a lot more action coming up. Please review, I would be ever so thankful. 


End file.
